List of servers
On this page is a list of servers in Club Penguin. List of servers Any server listed below in bold means that the server is an Ultimate Safe Chat server (where penguins can only choose from selected phrases, instead of whatever they wish to say): English #Abominable #'Adventure' #Alaska #Alpine #'Altitude' #'Antarctic' #Arctic #Ascent #Aurora #Avalanche #'Beanbag' #Beanie #Belly Slide #Below Zero #Berg #Big Foot #Big Snow #Big Surf #Blizzard #Bobsled #'Bonza' #'Boots' #Breeze #Brumby #'Bubblegum' #Bunny Hill #Cabin #'Canoe' #Caribou #Chinook #Christmas #Cloudy #Cold Front #Cold Snap #Cozy #'Cream Soda' #Crunch #Crystal #Deep Freeze #Deep Snow #Down Under #'Downhill' #'Dry Ice' #'Elevation' #'Fiesta' #Fjord #Flippers #Flurry #Fog #Freezer #Frostbite #Frosty #Frozen #'Glacial' #Glacier #'Grasshopper' #Great White #Grizzly #Half Pipe #Hibernate #Hockey #'Hot Chocolate' #Husky #'Hypothermia' #Ice Age #Ice Berg #Ice Box #Ice Breaker #'Ice Cave' #Ice Cold #'Ice Cream' #'Ice Cube' #'Ice Pack' #Ice Palace #Ice Pond #'Ice Rink' #Ice Shelf #Icebound #Iceland #Icicle #Jack Frost #'Jackhammer' #Klondike #Kosciuszko #Mammoth #Marshmallow #Matterhorn #'Migrator' #'Misty' #Mittens #Mountain #Mukluk #'Mullet' #North Pole #Northern Lights #Outback #Oyster #Parka #'Patagonia' #Permafrost #Pine Needles #'Polar' #Polar Bear #Powder Ball #'Puddle' #Rainbow #Rocky Road #Sabertooth #'Sardine' #Sasquatch #Sherbet #Shiver #'Skates' #Sled #Sleet #Slippers #Slushy #Snow Angel #'Snow Ball' #Snow Bank #Snow Board #Snow Cone #'Snow Covered' #Snow Day #Snow Drift #Snow Flake #Snow Fort #Snow Globe #Snow Plow #Snow Shoe #Snowbound #Snowcap #Snowfall #Snowmobile #Snowy River #South Pole #Southern Lights #Sparkle #Sub Zero #Summit #'Tea' #Thermal #Toboggan #Tundra #Tuxedo #Vanilla #Walrus #White House #White Out #Wind Chill #Winter Land #Wool Socks #Yeti #Yukon #Zipline Portuguese #'Altitude' #'Antártida' #Aurora Boreal #Avalanche #'Aventura' #'Bacana' #Bloco de Gelo #'Bola de Neve' #Boreal #'Botas de Esquimó' #'Britadeira' #'Canoa' #'Caverna de Gelo' #'Chiclete' #'Chocolate Quente' #'Chá' #Cordilheira #'Cream Soda' #Cristal de Gelo #'Cubo de Gelo' #'Descida' #Deu Branco #Estalactite #'Fiesta' #Floco de neve #Flor da Neve #Frapê #Freezer #Friaca #'Gafanhoto' #Geladeira #'Geleira' #'Gelinho' #'Gelo Seco' #Glacial #Granizo #Inverno #Mamute #Meias de Lã #'Migrator' #Montanha Nevada #'Mullet' #Neblina #'Nevado' #'Nublado' #'Patagônia' #'Patins' #Picolé #Pizza Fria #'Polar' #Pororoca Polar #'Poça' #Pólo Sul #'Rinque de Gelo' #'Saca de Café' #'Sardinha' #Sibéria #'Sorvete' #Sundae #'Teleférico' #Torta de Atum #Tudo Branco #Tundra #Vale Branco #Ventania #Ventilador #Zero Grau French #'Altitude' #'Antarctique' #'Ascension' #Aurore Boréale #'Aventure' #'Bottes' #Bouillotte #'Boule de Neige' #Brise #'Brumeux' #'Canoë' #Cascade #'Caverne' #'Chaise Longue' #'Chewing-gum' #'Chocolat Chaud' #'Crème Glacée' #'Descente' #'Enneigé' #'Fiesta' #'Flaque d'Eau' #Flocon #'Glace Sèche' #'Glaciaire' #'Glacière' #'Glaçons' #Jour de Neige #Marmotte #'Marteau-Piqueur' #'Migrateur' #Mousqueton #'Patagonie' #'Patinoire' #'Patins à Glace' #'Polaire' #Pompon #'Rouget' #'Sardine' #'Scarabée' #'Soda Mousse' #'Super' #Tartine #'Thé' #Yeti Spanish #Abordaje pingüino #Abracadabra #Aguanieve #Al agua pato #Alas y aletas #Aletas con ritmo #Aletas de fuego #Aletas heladas #Aletazo ninja #'Altitud' #Amuleto ninja #Andino #'Antártida' #Arcoiris boreal #Arcón de disfraces #Aurora boreal #Avalancha #'Aventuras' #Bahía rock #Bajo cero #Ballena azul #'Batido de crema' #'Bloque de hielo' #'Bola de nieve' #'Bonzo' #Bosque de Chocolate #Bosque encantado #'Botas' #'Café en grano' #Calcetines de lana #Campamento pingüino #Canción de nieve #'Canoa' #Castillo de cristal #'Caverna helada' #'Chapoteo' #'Chicle globo' #'Chocolate caliente' #Choque de aletas #Copito de nieve #'Cubo de hielo' #'Cuesta abajo' #Código agente #Deshielo #Divertinguin #DJ Aletas #Dulce o truco #Elemento ninja #'Elevación' #En sus marcas, pingüi ya! #Escultura de hielo #Estalactita #Estrella polar #Exploradores de hielo #'Fiesta' #Fresca melodía #'Glaciar' #Géiser #Hechizo de hada #'Helado de crema' #'Hielo seco' #Huracán ninja #Iglúlandia #Invasión puffle #Isla pirata #Isla secreta #Lluvia de estrellas #Luces, puffles y acción! #Mejor amigo #'Migrator' #Movimiento ninja #'Mullet' #Mundo glacial #'Nebulosa' #'Nevado' #Nevisca #Neviscas #Nieve rosada #Ola surfera #Oso polar #'Patagonia' #'Patines' #Pingüinera #Pingüinópolis #'Pista de patinaje' #Pizzarock #'Polar' #Polo sur #Puffito de agua #Pufflelandia #Refugio en el Árbol #'Saltamontes' #'Sardinas enlatadas' #'Taladrando' #Trineo de nieve #'Té helado' #Yeti German #'Antarktika' #Eisberg #Eiszapfen #Eiszeit #Gletscher #Handschuhe #'Heißer Kakao' #Iglu #'Kirschlimo' #Lawine #Matterhorn #Schneeflocke Russian #Аврора #Буран #Варежки #'Какао' #Северный олень Sandbox 01 *SB01https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/crumbs/local_crumbs.swf Sandbox 02 *Candy Mtn. Sandbox 03 *SB03 *'SB03 Safe' Sandbox 04 *SB04 Sandbox 05 *Zero grau Sandbox 06 *SB06 Sandbox 07 *SB07 Sandbox 08 *SB08 Sandbox 09 *SB09 Local *Local References Category:Interface